A Lovely Distraction
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Bella Baggins is Bilbo's younger sister and just happens to be a very beautiful trouble attracting Hobbit lass with charms that not even Thorin Oakenshield the most emotionally constipated Dwarf in existence can resist despite both of them swearing that they hate each other. Somehow though, they keep getting drawn back together. Not that they will mind in the end. Rating may change


_First off, I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write much or update any of my stories lately. With the holidays and being in and out of the hospital for blood transfusions my life has been pretty hectic but now that the new year is here and my health is getting a bit better I'm hoping to kick up some dust with my writing again._

 _Secondly, thanks for taking the time to read this and also thanks in advance for the Favorites, Follows, and/or reviews they are much appreciated._

 _And thirdly, enjoy the story and let me know what you think in a review afterwards. I love hearing from you guys. ;)_

 **DISCLAIMER :** _I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', and of its characters, plot line or anything you might recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works. All the credit for them goes to his crazy brilliant mind. I am only borrowing them for a bit._

 _Now without further ado here is the story._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_

* * *

 **~*^*^/•\^*^*~**

 **Chapter One : An Odd Introduction**

 **~*^*^\•/^*^*~**

The daughter of Belladonna Baggins nee Took and Bungo Baggins was a wild little thing taking after her Took blood more than her Baggins.

She looked the clone of her mother with long curly dark brown sable hair that most times resembled more a tangled thorn bush with leaves and flowers strewn throughout it that hung nearly down to the backs of her knees when unbound and left unbraided, long dark lashes that framed two wide sparkling amethyst colored eyes, the only difference is that her mothers eyes had been in likeness to emeralds.

Her lips were flushed like cherries, shaped like a bow and always smiling revealing small straight even teeth that flashed against her pale milk white skin, with dark arching brows quirked up in what seemed an ever pleasant surprise for everything she came across and a nose that was just the right size and tipped at the end shape for her heart shaped face and high cheek bones.

She was a beauty, one of the most beautiful lasses in the entire Shire much to her parents and elder brother Bilbo's pride.

She always held herself with pride and presented a face of the finest manners and though sometimes she may have seemed meek and sensitive she was anything but, always running off to do some thing or another causing mischief and chaos in her wake.

She does not do these things on purpose, no not at all, for you see she never really means for things to happen as they do, they just well, do.

Bella Baggins is probably one of the most clumsy people one may ever meet always seeming to be tripping over, falling onto, running into and pushing past multiple people and things every day.

Quiet, meek, respectful, proper mannered, beautiful, kind, clumsy, adventurous, curious, proud, protective, stubborn, fiery, fierce, spirited, and just plain happy and joyfully appreciate of all life no matter how big or small or normal or strange and odd they me be are all words that can be used to capture the essence of her and well Bella is all of these things and one only needs to pick one or many of said things and they could be used to describe the Shires most beautiful flower, Bella Baggins.

For all she meets and all who meet her liked and loved her at first glance. How could they not once they hear her laugh or see one of her brilliant radiantly blinding smiles?

The only soul not to entirely like her upon their first meeting was a Dwarf named Thorin Oakensheild and the feelings had been quite mutual for Bella Baggins did not take kindly to others making fun of or talking down to her older brother both of which Thorin Oakensheild did upon their first meeting.

Their first meeting is in fact where our story starts, in a beautiful smial with a wonderful round green door still wide open while Bilbo —who had quite forgotten to shut it behind their newest guests arrival— watched in both humored satisfaction and growing horror as his lovely mild mannered little sister sat upon the chest of a large dark haired Dwarf King in exile with said Dwarfs own sword pressed to his neck glaring angrily at him for saying such slights about her brother.

The other twelve Dwarves who had already intruded upon their home only stood by in shock as the harmless looking lass they had met and taken a liking to earlier had their King on the floor with his own sword pressed to his throat as she glared at him as if her stare alone could kill him.

And Gandalf just stood back out of the way hunched over so to not hit his head on the low ceiling since it had not been made with one of the tall-folks height in mind leaning against a nearby wall looking on as if all was right in the world and the scene before him was quite normal.

He also looked much to amused about all of this.

Though Bella was glaring at the Dwarf King making everyone glad it was not on them that her amethyst gaze was lingering, the King himself was returning one just as nearly as strong for though he was very well practiced at aiming death glares at people his just weren't as strong as the small enraged lass on top of him was.

The others wondered that perhaps maybe it was because she didn't use it as much that it had such strength and the Dwarf Kings thoughts were no different because even with his growing bias against the lass he could tell that one did not normally expect such a look coming over her face and eyes at all.

Thorin had the urge to look away from the lasses mesmerizing eyes but his stubborn pride demanded that he did not, so he went on to stare back at her resigned to win this stalemate though he had an inkling suspicion that it was in vain and that nothing could beat her.

It was an enticing thought to say the least, almost as much as the feel of her small curvy body settled against his own was.

It was distracting him greatly and though he had rigid control over himself he felt his lower body start to loose the invisible struggle not to rise to the occasion, so to speak, and meet the fiery lasses anger with passion.

Widening his eyes slightly in surprise at the thoughts running through his head and hastily pushing them aside, picturing Balin naked and dancing a jig on his sister Dis' dinner table to tame his growing excitement, and locking them away deep in the back of his mind he decided that he the reason his blood rushed so at the thought of this sable haired violet eyed beauty of a hobbit lass beneath him lying bare on his bed furs was because he had been too long without the comfort of a woman's body.

However, all those thoughts aside for the moment, he needed to get the lass off him fast because even with most of those thoughts receding, they wouldn't entirely he was sure until his senses were no longer filled with the lasses scent and feel, his stiff length was still slowly hardening.

It wasn't helping that the delicious round curve of her arse was seated barely touching his hardness.

He needed to get her off him _now_ but his swords sharp blade pressing on his bared throat gave him pause, he only hoped that until he could get her off him she would mistake his hardening member as the hardness of his belt buckle.

But the faint blush dusting over her cheeks made him think that it didn't fool her especially when he felt her thighs press tighter against him almost possessively squeezing his hips and pulling the heat of her closer to the small spread of bare skin of his lower belly the riding up of his tunic had revealed when she knocked, or really if he wasn't to embarrassed to tell the truth, _threw_ , him down to the floor.

Then as if realizing her reaction the lasses eyes widened in surprise the emotion softening them for a split second that let a sparking fire shine through before receding as she narrowed her eyes and the amethyst depths hardened over again.

The lass nearly jumped from his body throwing his sword to the side it's tip nicking the skin just under his ear striding over to the male hobbit that must be her husband or maybe a relation though they hardly looked anything alike, he faintly thought to hope for the latter to be true slight though the chance appeared to be, a small splatter of pink still visible on her cheeks before looking over her shoulder sending him one last hotly searing glare before kissing the male hobbits cheek and striding down the hallway to her left.

Still lying on his back his head turned to the side to stare wide eyed after her retreating form noting the sway of her hips that had more blood rushing south and a tightening to appear in his lower stomach, Thorin nearly growled aloud when Dwalin stepped in the way blocking his view just as the male hobbit started to hurry after her offering his hand to help him up.

Suddenly feeling angry with the enticing lass, why was he even thinking about her like that to begin with anyway?, he brushed his friends hand away pushing himself up to his feet by himself flashing a glare to his left meeting the pale grey eyes of a certain Wizard who still looked much to amused at the past recent events that involved him laying on the floor with a pretty hobbit lass sitting astride him with his own sword pointed at his neck.

This time growling aloud he ordered the other Dwarves to lead on to where ever it was they were holding the meeting and to bring him a large tankard of ale and whatever was left of the food hoping they would help him take his mind off of the lass with flashing eyes like amethysts and hair like the inky night sky and a curvy body that's slight weight still seemed to be branded against him.

He couldn't help but think that the beautiful lass was far too much trouble than she was really worth, he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest that said that was wrong and that she was worth everything.

A distraction is what she is, a beautiful, enticing, blood rising, lovely distraction with mesmerizing eyes and hair and skin that would surely be as soft as silken velvet.

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of his disturbing thought unconsciously twisting his face into a fixture of expressions involving somehow a soft small barely but clearly there smile and a brooding frown at the same time he growls to himself under his breath wishing once again for perhaps the millionth time since Gandalf first approached him in that tavern what seemed so long ago that he would give nearly anything if only things were simpler than they were.

Following after those Dwarves who had agreed to join his quest and purposefully ignoring his much too gleeful at his expense and suggestively motioning nephews, Balin's disapproving stare, and Dwalin silent amusement at his latest predicament his not being able to keep his unfiltered thoughts from coming out his mouth had brought him he tried to find some shred of patience within himself somehow knowing by a gut feeling that everything was going to get much more difficult from here on out and he would bet his sword _Deathless_ that all the chaos that was sure to soon be coming could be traced back to the lovely distraction of a Hobbit lass that made him think thoughts he hadn't taken the time to think about in over a century.

 **. . . TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

 _So what did you think of the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _I kind of typed this in a rush so sorry if their are any mistakes in it. And I'm not sure how well I wrote out Thorin POV since I've never really did it like this before. If you have any pointers I'm all ears open for them.  
_

 _Anyway take time to review I love hearing from you guys._ ;)

 _Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this I know that this first chapter has been rather short but the others will be longer._

 **Next Chapter :** Discussing adventures, purposely too spicy stew, a heart to heart between Bella and Bilbo. Thorin gets some um ' _fatherly_ ' advice from Balin. Bella's point of view and thoughts! And of course the beginning of an adventure.

 _Every at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
